


The 3hp monster drabbles

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: A short drabble for an au Mr and cheapbourbon were talking about in discord





	The 3hp monster drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> For @cheapbourbon on tumblr  
> Because they showed me a cute Edge in a hoodie

Edge stares sadly at the snow falling around him, having his hp gone destroyed him internally. The great and powerful Papyrus, reduced to a mere 3hp weakling chased from his own home, and the worst part was....he wasn't strong enough to keep his brother safe. The only thing in the fell verse that had mattered was his brother and he was too pathetic to guard him. That job now landed on Blue, especially since the brothers had to move to the swap verse. 

As his thoughts became more depressed Rus came from a shortcut and tossed a hoodie at his head with a lazy grin, maybe things won't be so bad after he adjusted. Maybe he could find something else to look forward to and motivate him......if only he wasn't so lazy!!!


End file.
